Malendor Supercorporation
The Malendor Supercorporation is one of nine supercorporations that battled for control of the Galaxy during Sarmelonid times. Flag and symbols Flag The flag of the Malendor Supercorporation consists of a light blue banner and a white pillar on the centre. The blue banner symbolises order and prosperity; and the white pillar represents concentration, unity, power, and victory. The white pillar was also a symbol of the founder Rîgaras, who used the Malendor polity to unify a war-torn portion of the Galaxy and make it into a mighty spacefaring empire, for he set up the pillar (originally a cairn) to honour his troops' sacrifices and to represent the unity of his supercorporation-empire. Cairn of Rîgara (Kaun Rîgara-ro) The Malendor Supercorporation uses the Cairn of Rîgara (Kaun Rîgara-ro) as its official symbol. It is a stylised representation of a monument built by its founder and unifier, Rîgara the Mighty. The twelve edges of the cairn's top and bottom represent twelve values of the Malendor Creed, or the twelve planet-countries that built Rîgara's empire to resist the Haragarid Dynasty's oppressive rule. Phoenix (Augro) The augro, commonly translated as a "phoenix", is a colourful large bird that flies in Novantir's jungles. This emblem of the planet's ancient kings became a popular symbol on Malendor spaceships, as it represents wisdom and power. Others Its national anthem is Nâkkemeldarandi Veikirö̂ga Hoi ("May the Supercorporation Live Forever"), and its national motto is Eturibe nâkuta ("Towards greatness"). Its national day is Organisation Day (formation of the First Supercorporation as an alliance, 23rd of 4 Winter). History The Malendor Supercorporation was founded on the rocky planet of Tôgara, where the last gate to the realm of the Celestials stopped working. There, Rîgaras set up his base among the ruins and gathered allies to fight against the 19th Galactic Empire. For their stability, they established long-lasting relations with the Free Igarin Alliance whose individualistic, freedom-loving culture had somewhat influenced the Malendor way of life for nearly a millennium. Out of their love for vehicles, they had also established transportation and communication systems that surpassed that of their Konjor rivals. When the 19th Galactic Empire has been weakened by the Vozonid Empire and their Jerdiskar rivals, the Malendors and the Konjors seized that opportunity to expand. Though many worlds joined the Konjors either for profit or due to conquest, the Malendors were welcomed in many others as liberators for their mercy. Nonetheless, the Malendors were not above exterminating or destroying entire planets because they were Konjors. Driven by their ambition, the Malendors became more belligerent, seeking to unify the whole Galaxy by force. Eventually, they were weakened by the Kyrvotin Invasion, until they were annexed by the Cyan Senate. Characteristics See also: Malendor creations The Malendors prize quality, speed, and "conformity as the foundation for any possible innovations". Politics The Malendor Supercorporation is headed by a single Chief Executive Officer who is elected from several candidates after a two-month period of campaigning and advertising. Capital The Malendor Supercorporation's capital is the gleaming metropolis of Great Novantir ("Bastion of Unity"), on the northern hemisphere of the planet of the same name. Gentrification projects frequently occur every few months or years, forcibly renovating neighbourhoods and displacing thousands of citizens in the lower classes. Economy The amount of total wealth (net wealth) that the Malendors possess amounts to 600 nonillion skorojes, making them the second wealthiest empire in the galaxy. Their currency unit is the nakluti (pl. naklutřes), divided into 200 keliřes (sg. kelis); also translated as skor (pl. skores), which is made of 100 prales. The Malendor Supercorporation practices a form of capitalism mixed with socialism: while individuals are permitted to set up or manage their own businesses, larger corporations exert more influence in their societies. Much of the Malendors' industry is focused on infrastructure, allowing them to have better vehicles and transportation and communications systems than their rivals. Military The Malendor Corporate Armed Forces is one of the most powerful militaries of the Galaxy. It amasses trillions of vehicles, ranging from starfighters to battleships and flying tanks to quickly disrupt and subdue their foes in battle. Languages The Malendors have two official languages: Igarin and Novantirnâ, reflecting the political and cultural influence of the most powerful members of their empire. * Igarin: Megarandɨrwal Malendorone ˈmalɛndoronɛ * Novantirnâ: Mäldörinda Nâkkemeldarandi ˈnaːkɛmɛldarɑndi Trivia * The Malendors were inspired by Mattel (especially Hot Wheels), Equestria Girls: The Parody Series, science fiction spacecraft, and the Tau Empire. See also * Nandegakko and Kerason, two of their allies and clients. Category:Empires Category:Sarmelonid Era Category:Galactic factions Category:Dictatorships Category:Dystopias